you_me_herfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
of You Me Her consists of 10 episodes, it premiered 14 Feb, 2017 on DirecTV, to coincide with the Valentine's Day. Plot overview Season 2 is about the complex realities of polyamory and “throupling.” What happens when this peculiar rom-com fades to black? Can they prove their best, truest, happiest lives really are together, even when more conventional alternatives beckon? They stood up to the outside world but now they have to face something even more formidable: themselves. Taking the leap was just the beginning. Season 2 is about holding on when letting go seems so much easier. You Me Her Season 2 Trailer Episodes * "Sex Fairy and the Eternal Flames", 14 Feb, 2017 :The now official throuple commit to cohabitation, face the disapproval of friends and family, and stand their ground in a bold, painful, and permanent way. * "Like Riding a Vagina Bike", Feb 21, 2017 :The throuple come out at a neighborhood party, spinning the gathering out of control and cracking open a fresh can of troubles. Carmen and Dave try to make amends for their prudishness by inviting Jack, Emma, and Izzy on an unusual double date. * "Remember, Ruby, Remember" :Jack confronts Emma about inviting Izzy to move in without discussing it with him first. Leaving her to wallow in that epiphany, he goes on his interview at Griffin College and finds himself on "the road not taken." * "Cat in the Box" :It's "Dudes and Chicks Night in Hawthorne Heights. While the women introduce Molly to their wine hang, bar-hoppers Dave, Gabe and Jack run into Jack's "one who got away." * "Stoner Sensai's Secrets of Love" :Jack's still caved out at big bro's house, Izzy's trying to coax the married couple back together, and after things go bad at work, Emma's not at all sure about what she really-really wants. * "What the F Is Wrong With You Trakarskys?" :Good news, Izzy's not pregnant, so why's she housecleaning away her feelings again? Jack inches closer to the point of no return with Ruby. All the while, the clock's ticking on the daunting arrival of Emma's hyper-conservative parents. * "Weird Janis and the White Trash Baby Vessel" :With the happy throuple reunited, how can they explain Izzy's presence to Emma's old school parents? Nina gets disturbing news about Andy's romantic past. And the Amaris quest for cool leads them into a bizarre social situation. * "Freaky Little Love Poodles" :Jack and Emma convince her parents that Izzy's their surrogate, but then the throuple's rouse unearths very real questions about babies and the long-term future of their relationship. Nina seeks out Andy's exes to set the record straight. * "Silver Linings and Vodka" :Izzy and Emma are stunned by Jack's proposal: What if the three of them really did have a baby together? But before they have time to delve deeper, they'll have to talk their way out of a tight spot with Emma's parents. * "Baby, Baby Where Did Our Love Go?" Jack wants a baby, Izzy wants a baby, everybody wants a baby... right? With the dazzling offer from Pinnacle pressing ever harder and an IVF consultation set, Emma must choose between a larger professional canvas and two true loves. Image gallery Image:Placeholder Category:Seasons